Coming Home
by TenchiSaWaDa
Summary: Tsuna is away at college for 4 years. He's coming back for Christmas. 2796 like always. is in line with some of my pervious works: Sweet Cake and Christmas in the Park.


**Returning home**

* * *

><p><strong>Small mini series to keep me going. Its been getting harder and harder to write. But I will still find time. Also, to all fans of Katekyo hitman reborn. WRITE! I say Write!<strong>

**And especially to you 2796 fans out there. Come on! Write!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he let his head rest on his elbows. The future mafia boss or well mafia boss with no responsibilities because the former boss wanted him to get a college education and so on, was sitting in a college class. Yes, Tsuna the no good looser had actually made it to college. It was only through help, a lot of help from his family.<p>

Family, whether it be lower case or upper. He couldn't really say. They were both the same to him, his family with his blood and family through the life and death battles. The family he had been nutured by and the family who grew up with him. And now he really missed them. He wasn't going to any ordinary college, he was going to an Italian Elite college for Mafia Boss's, lieutenants and so on.

Tsuna looked over to his right side. And speaking of lieutenants, Gokudera was furiously writing notes and looking up. Tsuna looked back at the board and sighed. He had long gotten past the point of 'hoping' to pass the class. Well that wasn't true, he always managed to scrape by with Gokudera's help, Yammato's support, and Reborn's … encouragement.

Tsuna brushed some of his bangs away from his face. He had grown out his hair, it was long but not enough to reach his shoulder, but enough to cover his eyes sometimes. He didn't really want to cut it just yet though.

Tsuna looked back at the board and sighed once more. If only it could be over soon.

_Riiiiiiing_

Tsuna blinked. Kami you have blessed me. Tsuna got up and picked up his messenger bag. The worn bag had served him well for 4 years since he had been in the university. Gokudera finished packing his stuff and stood up. Gokudera had a smile on his face, a tell tale sign that he had understood everything he wrote down.

"Well boss, shall we go?" Gokudera said entheusaistacally.

Tsuna smiled at the energy and nodded. He turned to walk up the stairs and leave through the upper part of the classroom when a voice called from below.

"Hey Tsuna."

Tsuna and Gokudera blinked as they herad the voice. Tsuna turned and waved automatically. "Hey, Enma"

Enma smiled from the bottom of the steps. He had grown his hair out a bit, like Tsuna. But he instead tied it in a pony tail in the back, though he left his front bangs alone. Enma gave Tsuna bright smile and calleed out, "Wanna go out for osme coffee."

Tsuna smiled at the offer and nodded. "Sure" Tsuna walked down and Gokudera followed. Tsuna had just reached the bottom when another figure appeared and moved to Enma's side.

"You better not be slacking on your duties Gokudera" Adelhied challenged Gokudera.

Gokudera didn't even bat an eye at the challenge. "How about you? Last I heard you were fooling off with that sleezy guy."

Adelhied's eye brow twitched as a little redness pushed onto her cheeks. "Don't talk about Julie like that. You probably haven't even talked to Haru once."

Gokudera raised an eye brow. "I send her letters and talk to her on every scheduled call from Jyuudaime."

The two guardians continued to battle it out while, the two bosses were talking with some amusement.

"So how has it been coming with the restoration of the Island."

Enma smiled, "Very good, the Vindiche have … surprisingly been helpful in restoring the island to its former glory. The underground area is a bit damaged but nothing Adelhied or Rauji can't handle."

Tsuna blinked at the mention of Rauji. "Oh, while we're talking about Rauji, do you think he could come over and talk to Lambo. He is uhh... having confusing feelings."

Enma blinked. "Confusing feelings?"

Tsuna scratched his face in embarrassment. "Well... He's been to the future a couple times and he's been asking me why Him and I-pin are all in the same picture. And holding hands as well."

Enma blinked and then chuckled. "You can't explain to a 9 year old about love?"

Tsuna coughed. "I tried but... he doesn't understand. So I thought Rauji would have a better time."

Enma nodded in agreement. "Yea, Rauji has always been able to communicate to him better."

Tsuna nodded and looked over to the two guardians still participating in banter... or throwing insults at each other with a smile on their face. 'Well, at least they aren't fighting each other... Adelhied and Hibari uggh... the property damage was way to much. And plus people started to worship the two as war gods.' Tsuna shook his head as he remembered the confrontation of the mobs chasing after Hibari and Adelhied. He had to help send so many to the hospital it was ridiculous. "Gokudera-kun, Adelhied-san. Lets go get some coffee."

Gokudera and Adelhied immediately stopped their … friendly talk and nodded. "Of course Vongola" Adelhied spoke, a bit of amusement in her voice. Though it had been several years, she still found it amusing that Shimon's greatest allies used to be their greatest enemies. The four mafia teens walked out of the building.

The building they exited wasn't exactly what you expected from a Mafia training facility. It was actually a pretty nice university. It had lots of space and area for the Mafia students to roam, facilities for training, library for study, track and field areas, and even 2 gyms. This was actually a peaceful place. This was no small part of the 100 guards that patrolled the area. The guards were delegates of each major family. Every large Mafia family was allowed to send one guard to keep tabs on the school. The Vendiche had declared this a neutral ground, and any attempt on any lives in here would be constituted with extreme punishment, destruction of the family.

Tsuna walked past the gates and nodded towards the guards in front of them. They were dressed identically, the standard suit and tie with glasses. The guards would change every 5 hours with a different mafia personnel from a different mafia family.

Enma and Tsuna walked side by side. They had changed clothes before walking out. Tsuna was wearing baggy sweats and a light blue shirt. He had a grey jacket over it but left it unzipped. Though it was hot, Tsuna needed it to cover him. The fabric was made out of bullet proof material, strengthened by leon's silk.

Enma on the other hand was a bit lighter on the clothing. He wore grey shorts with a red Shirt that had the symbol S on it. Tsuna knew it stood for Shimon but Enma passed it off as a symbol for his favorite sports team.

Behind the future bosses, Adelhied and Gokudera were walking distanced from each other, as a gorup of people would catch the eyesight of a possible sniper. Adelhied wore a skirt, and a long blouse. Gokudera wore a button up collared shirt, and a pair of slacks. Gokudera had gotten used to being 'professional' and only wore 'comfortable' clothes when he was with the rest of the family.

Tsuna spotted a familiar coffee shop and sat down at one of the tables. Enma sat opposite to him. Gokudera took the seat diagonally right of Tsuna, covering Tsuna's blind spot. Adelhied sat directly behind Enma, her back to the wall, covering the general area.

A waitress came up and smiled at them. "A-ah, T-Tsuna-san how are you. Can I get you anything."

Tsuna smiled, hoping to ease the woman's nerves. It seems she had heard about his 'infamy.' "Some Coffee please, and a round of cookies." The woman nodded made to leave but Tsuna called her. "And Also, could you bring two coffees for the man and lady over there." the woman blinked as Tsuna pointed at the other two memebers of their 'group.' The waitress nodded hurriedly and moved to do the task.

As Tsuna and Enma waited for their coffees they talked about their daily lives and how things where going. Tsuna discovered that Enma was going back during the break to finish up the reparations of the island and move the Shimon family's base there.

Tsuna watched as his coffee was being set down. The waittress had gotten her nerve back and was no longer nervous, just wary. Tsuna ignored this though, a pang of regret filled his stomach as the waitress quickly moved back. "So Tsuna what are you going to be doing over the break."

Gokudera flipped open a newspaper and looked as if he was reading it though he wasn't. Adelhied opened up a small book and started to scribble things in it. Tsuna leaned back as he grabbed his coffee and gently lifted it towards his mouth. "I was thinking about going home."

Enma blinked. "To see Chrome."

Tsuna stopped breathing as the coffee went down the wrong pipe. One coughing fit later and Tsuna wipped his mouth. "excuse me?" Tsuna blinked. A sudden redness appeared on his face.

Enma smiled. "I know you are smitten by her."

Gokudera looked up breifly and smiled before 'going back' to his newspaper.

Tsuna blushed and looked away. "Smitten? Nice word to choose, did you pick up the dictionary just to read that."

Enma laughed. "Nope, I used Voogle."

Tsuna shook his head.

Enma leaned forward as he wiped his hands on his napkin. "So are you going to see her at least."

Tsuna sighed as he rested his head on his hand. "I want to. I'll be staying there for over Christmas as well. Hmm..." Tsuna swirled the contents of his coffee, thinking of what he could do. Ever since Chrome had come to live with him, it was all good times. This was of course before he had to leave for college.

Tsuna still remembered that kiss he had given her after they had baked that cake for I-pin. He still hadn't figured out his feelings for her. But now...

Tsuna hung his head. "Yea, i'm gonna go."

Enma chuckled. "Your hopeless. Your too much of a romantic."

Tsuna scoffed. "What was that?"

The two laughed into the evening.

The airport was bustling with people as they went through. Tsuna looked at the times on the board and smiled to himself. The flight was on schedule. Tsuna sat down next to Gokudera and nodded as he put away his phone. Tsuna looked at Gokudera's suitcause and blinked, it was bulging.

Tsuna smiled. "Did you get stuff for Haru?"

Gokudera blushed. "Jy-jyudaime... I was just..."

Tsuna laughed. "Come on what did you get?"

Gokudera scratched his head. "I got some teddy bears, cloths and so on from a shop nearby. It wasn't that expensive."

"What store?" Tsuna asked, wondering which store Gokudera had found a good deal.

Gokudera looked down and mumbled out. "The Seta."

Tsuna blinked. The Seta was a high class shopping area where designers would personally make each clothing. To get their material and to even make a teddy bear there … that was a lot of money. Tsuna chuckled and leaned back. "Did you get chocolate as well."

Gokudera nodded once more, his head bobbing down slowly like a figurine. "Yes, Jyuudaime, I got some for Lambo and I-pin. And I even got a book for Fuuta."

Tsuna chuckled as Gokudera started to list all the things he had bought. He had gotten a round of baseballs for the 'baseball idiot,' a pair of training weights for Ryohei, bird food for Hibari, etc. etc.

Tsuna still was chuckling as he entered the plane. It seemed Gokudera took his words to heart … like he always does. He had told Gokudera since Christmas was coming up soon, he should get some presents. Gokudera immediately set out and bought things for themm.

Tsuna sat down on the plane, first class of course and sighed. He closed his eyes, telling Gokudera he was going to sleep. He dreamt about a purple haired girl. He wondered if she would like his present.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers Hope you guys enjoy. This will probably last only 3 to 4 chapters.<strong>


End file.
